Comrade, Lover, Wife, Mother
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: Robins best friend Nikolai Frost teams up with the titans but after she gets injured will she let her feeling for th boy wonder show or will she hide them away in the dark where she's kept them for so long?


"Robin! On your left!" I cried tword my best friend behind me. My name is Nikoli Frost. Most of you may know my best friend Dick Grayson. Former sidekick of Batman and more comonly known as Robin, leader of the teen titans. I had only been a titan for about three weeks and I was facing my first fight. Against cinderblock. A large clump of cement knocked me in the back of my head and I fell to the floor, unconcious.

When I came to, my head was killing me and my whole body ached all over. I was also in my room at the titan tower. I instantly recognized it as so because the ceiling was painted light blue. Dicks walls were green and the infirmary walls were white.

"Ow." I murmered.

"Well, well, well. So youre awake huh?" I heard Dick say from beside me.

I turned my head to face him, almost automatically wishing I hadnt.

"Ouch." I hissed again.

Dick put a cool washcloth on my forehead and I sighed in content.

"Remember that song we used to sing when you were little and afraid?" Dick asked.

"Yep. I remember Dick." I said.

"_Looking in windows,_

_ Knocking on doors._

_ They need to take seven and they might take yours._

_ Cant call to mom,_

_ Cant say a word._

_ Your gonna die screaming but youll never be heard." _We both sang. We laughed at the song. Even though we were 16 now we still didnt understand how a song about monsters needing to take seven hearts and taking your voive before they killed you was supposed to be calming but it was.

"Dick... Im sorry. I should have been more careful out there." I apologized.

"Nikki, Stop apologizing. Thats all youve done since you got here." Dick said.

I just realized that he didnt have his mask on and his eyes, that were so identical to mine, were visible. Our eyes were the thing that stunned everyone. They were roung and full of light, despite the truama in our past and were the exact shade of a beonite. One of the worlds most valuable gems in the worl that sold at almost $300,000 a carat so i was extremly lucky to have our mothers ring that was a beonite.

When Dicks parents had died that night (I still had nightmares about it and would often wake up in Dicks bed because if i get scared by my nightmares its usually him I run to.) Dick did his best supporting me and more than once I had offored him my ring to pawn but he refused to do it. When we found refuge with a family who had more than one alcholic in it Dick and I tried to stay out of sight as much as possible. But after I got knocked down more than twice, Dick had had enough of it and we left for the streets. Then I took ill and Dick had no choice but to leave me on the steps of an orphanage in the care of the good sisters of the order of the star of bethlehem. Those nuns became like family to me and when I ran across Dick while I was out shopping he offered to let me stay with him. So I said goodbye to the good sisters and Ive been here ever since.

"That was some hit you took back there. Hows your head?" Dick asked.

"Like I finished an entire keg by myself and then dropped it on my head." I said.

I laughed at his expression. He knew I had only had one sip of wine every first sunday of the month at communion (which I often dragged dick to when I could) but I had never had enough wine to get that drunk. Ok maybe once when I thoght it was grape juice and had pennence for a week. But it was just once!

" I kid. I kid." I said. Then I noticed I still had my mask on. It was just like Dicks except my outfit was a black spandex dress that came down to just above my knees with black fishnet stockings and the roman numeral XIII on the back of my dress. My super hero name? Lucky thirteen. My nickname from my days as the high wire walker for Halys circus.

" Good. I was worried."

"You worry too much Robin."

"No more than I have to... Lucky Thirteen."

I smiled and looked at him, my eyes tearing somewhat. I was so in love with him but i couldnt tell him. I just couldnt! I know my best friend. That would ruin what relationship we had for me and just make me wish I was in an early grave.

"Nikki? Whats wrong? Youre crying." Dick said, putting a hand to my cheek.

"Nothing. Its nothing." I said turning over so that my back was facing him.

"Nikki...Nikoli...Nikoli Frost. Look at me." Dick said.

For once in my life I didnt listen to him and kept my face to the wall.

"Nikki...please. What did I do?" he asked, stroking the ends of my long brown hair.

"It's not something you did. Its something I did!" I cried.

"What?"

"I cant tell you. Youll hate me."

"No I wont. When my parents died I made myself a promise to look after you no matter what. I intend to live up to that promise. Now what is it?"

"I cant tell you Dick."

Dick turned me so that I was facing him, I dont think he cared if it hurt, and forced me to look at him, tears in his eyes and tears on my face.

"Please. Tell me." He beged.

I broke down crying, for what reason I didnt know but I did.

"Nikki! What is it? Whats wrong?" Dick asked.

"I love you. And because Im your friend you dont love me back. You love Starfire. And she loves you." I sobbed.

Dick put his arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"I do love you Nikki. Not starfire. You. Its always been you. Ever since the day you joined our little circus as that skinny kid who wasnt afraid of anything. Its _always_ been you" Dick whispered.

Again I cried. Not from pain, or sorrow, or anything bad. But from the intense joy, happiness, and peace I felt as he kissed away my tears and then kissed my lips.

"Why didnt you tell me sooner?" he asked.

I shrugged, not trusting my mouth to speak for me.


End file.
